Conversations with the Dead
by TheGoddessJamie
Summary: When Sirius falls through the veil, nobody, not even Lupin can hold Harry back from jumping in after him...


**A/N:** Hey everyone, this is my take on what I would have liked to see happen when Sirius fell through that veil. I know it's far fetched, but it's nice to dream.

**Summary:** What if Harry went after Sirius, and went through the veil too. He finds out a hell of a lot more than he ever bargained for.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the wonderful mind of JK Rowling.

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil.

'SIRIUS!' Harry yelled. 'SIRIUS!'

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him out …

But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

'There's nothing you can do, Harry –'

'Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!'

' – It's too late, Harry.'

'We can still reach him –' Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go … 

'There's nothing you can do, Harry … nothing … he's gone.'

'He hasn't gone!' Harry yelled.

He did not believe it; he would not believe it; still he fought Lupin with every bit of strength he had. Lupin did not understand; people hid behind that curtain; Harry had heard them whispering the first time he had entered the room. Sirius was hiding, simply lurking out of sight –

'SIRIUS!' he bellowed. 'SIRIUS!'

'He cant come back, Harry,' said Lupin, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. 'He cant come back, because he's d—'

'HE – IS – NOT – DEAD!' roared Harry. 'SIRIUS!'

**Excerpt from Order of The Pheonix, a few things left out to fit in with the plot of this story.**

"SIRIUS!" Harry was struggling against Lupin, whose hold on him was as tight as devils snare.

Harry didn't want any of that. Harry wanted his godfather. He was not dead. He simply would not believe it. He was just going to go in there and get his godfather back.

He was not going to lose another loved one. It was not going to happen again.

Harry continued to struggle against the werewolf's hold, but he was determined to release himself of it, and with one final jerk Harry found himself out of restraint, and without thinking, ran, as fast as his feet would take him, toward the veil.

"Harry, NO!" he heard Lupin's faint shout as he fell through the veil, white misty and surprisingly calming fog surrounding him, devouring him, until he was so enraptured within it, he could only hear the yells of the others as faint and deathly silent whispers.

It seemed as if though it was an eternity, the time in which it took him to finally hit the bottom. Or whatever it was that he had hit. But instead of knocking the life out of him, Harry's fall seemed to be soft, as though he had just fallen onto a soft and fluffy bed, and within seconds, his eyes had fluttered closed, and a deathly quiet enveloped him. Like a spell had been cast for never-ending sleep, or something of the sort.

^^^

He awoke to a soft humming tune. It was familiar, disturbingly familiar, and he could not place where he had heard it before. But he knew he had. 

Before long, the humming turned into a soft singing, and Harry recognized the tune as a lullaby he had heard, a long time ago, as well as every night in his dreams, that same, distinct and vaguely familiar voice every time. 

Slowly, Harry allowed his eyes to flutter open, and he was greeted with a warm sight. She was so beautiful, that same person, holding him, singing to him, the way she did in his dreams every night. Her soft green eyes were boring into his, all the love and tenderness evident within.

Harry looked sadly into his mother's eyes; not knowing whether to believe it was real or not. Not daring to make a sound, in case everything was in fact a dream, and he would be awoken from his paradise.

When Harry saw his mother's lips curl up into a sad smile, he lifted his hand and touched her cheek, marveling in the warmth he found at that simple touch.

Lily gently clasped her own hand over his, and Harry saw a single tear run slowly down his mothers beautiful face. Her features, which were much like his, were etched into a sad smile, happy to see her son, yet sad at the same time.

Harry knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know what, and he didn't think now was a good time to dwell on it. He had his mother right here, in front on him; he didn't want to worry about anything else.

He tried to speak, opening his mouth, yet no sound came out. He had so much to say to his mother. So many questions, so much to tell her in return. But nothing would find its way out of his mouth. Instead, he just looked at her, just how much he had missed her evident in his eyes.

His mother looked into his emerald gaze, smiling again, "It's ok Harry, we have plenty of time."

Harry was feeling a million things. Everything he had ever experienced in his life, no matter how outrageous or far fetched, was **nothing** compared to this. Happiness was the strongest emotion he could feel at the moment. Never in his entire being did he ever think he would come face to face, with the woman he loved most in the world, yet knew nothing about.

Yet, there was another emotion tugging at the back of his mind, and no matter how much he tried, or the fact that he was with his mother; he simply could not exonerate it.

It was fear.

But before he could think another thought, another voice broke through his thoughts. He knew this voice, and this time, he didn't have to wonder who it was. He just knew.

It was his father.

"Is he awake yet Lily?" he looked at the tall and handsome image of James Potter. Solid, firm, he looked so happy and healthy, so strong. 

Finally, Harry knew why everyone compared him so much to his father. He was almost an exact replica of him.

Harry shifted from his position on the pillows, turning to look at his father, as well as surveyed his surroundings for the first time since he reached this extremely weird place.

After looking around, Harry could only come up with one word to describe the place.

White.

And turning to look back at his father, Harry took note of the strong contrast his fathers dark figure had in this place.

"Dad," he heard himself say, it came out as soft as a whisper, barely audible. As though he was willing it to be true.

"Harry," his father began seriously, "Harry, you shouldn't have come through the veil," Harry saw a slight smile curve the edges of his father's lips, "But, I'm so glad to see you."

With that Harry found that his father had made his way toward both himself and his mother, and had enveloped them in a warm embrace. Trying to make up for so much lost time.

For one brief moment, Harry felt like he had never felt before. He was in the arms of both his mother and his father. Like they were a family again.

But somehow he knew that it was too good to be true.

Harry cleared his throat, knowing well enough how hard it was going to be for his voice to come out, "Dad," he looked at his father, "Mum," he looked at his mother, "Where are we? How come you're here?" and finally, the question he was dying to know the answer to, "Where's Sirius?"

His parents looked at him, an unreadable expression on both their faces. Finally, his father opened his mouth, about to answer Harry's anxious question.

TBC

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, please review. Next chapter hopefully out soon. 


End file.
